Summer days
by Atropa13
Summary: Inuyasha comes back finds Sango in a very poor shape... InuyashaSango-fic
1. Default Chapter

** 1. The Meeting**

It was a beautiful summer day. No clouds could be seen on the sphere of heaven, birds sang high up in the trees and a gentle wind blew through the Inuyasha Forest. It was indeed a beautiful day.

The old miko stood on the front porch and looked up into the skies. A small jolt of energy told her that a certain hanyou was on his way home again. _"Perhaps he will be the one to help her? She really needs to get out of that shell of hers."_ Kaede went inside her hut and began preparing for dinner. Knowing the hanyou, he would be hungry after his journey and he had never turned down her beef stew before.

One hour later Inuyasha arrived to Kaedes village. He would never admit it, but he sure had missed the old miko. She was a good friend and a person he almost saw as an older relative, a grandma. He knocked on the huts wall before entering.

"Oi Kaede-obaasan," he said with a smile.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha, it has been a long time since the last time we met. How has ye been doing?" she asked and held out a bowl of stew to the silverhaired hanyou.

"I am still confused by my brother's behavior. After we defeated Naraku, he turned from being the ice-cold lord to be a true brother. I just don't get it. But I do not complain, I like this Sesshoumaru better I must say. "

"That is good; perhaps the little girl had done some good for ye brother?"

"Rin? Maybe, that girl will be a real heartbreaker when she grows up. She looks a lot like Kagome." Inuyasha became silent; it was still a touchy memory for him.

Kaede knew that Inuyasha was hurt by the young girl's decision to go home to the future and never return to their era. She had left the jewel within Inuyashas care, but he never used it. The jewel hanged around his neck, glowing with a faint pink light. Three years had gone by, but he still missed her. Kaede decided to change the subject to a less painful one.

"Sango still lives in the area, it would be good for her to have a visit from an old friend," Kaede said and scooped up more stew into his bowl.

"She does? Does Miroku not live with her?"

"No, Miroku lives in the village a few miles south from here; he married a local girl there, this was two years ago. He left Sango behind. They had a big argument and then he left. Sango never told me what the argument was about, but she was very hurt by it."

"Obaasan, Sango is a big girl; she can take care of her self."

Inuyasha could still see the taijya throwing her self into battle with that big boomerang of hers. She was a lethal woman. His stomach made a small jump when he remembered how she looked like in that tight outfit of hers. _"What was that?"_ he wondered as he inhaled the rest of his food.

"So where does she live?" he asked Kaede.

"Over the temple hill, near the mountains. She made a home for her self in a cave on the mountain-side. Every now and then, she comes by with a deer she caught, and she trades with the villagers with it. She always looks out for us, we have not seen a youkai in years, and they never make it to the village."

"What about Kirara?"

"Kirara became ill after being poisoned by a vicious youkai, we tried to save her but it was too late, the poison had spread too much. Sango is still devastated by it. I think you will do her some good Inuyasha," said Kaede.

He nodded and thanked for the food before taking off towards the mountains. Kaede watched him disappear over the temple hill and she smiled a bit. _"Yes, I do believe you will do her some good."_ she thought and went inside her hut again.

Inuyasha sniffed the air for Sangos scent and found it. He followed its trail and saw a figure chopping woods near the entrance of a big cave. He watched her from afar for a while, just admiring her strength. She wore black tight trousers and he recognized her clothed chest as one of those sport bra-thingies Kagome had brought from the future. Still he could see the big scar on her back, the scar she got from her own brothers weapon. Sangos brother Kohaku, had chosen to pass on when the shard was removed from his shoulder even though Sesshoumaru had been kind enough to offer the young boy the power of the Tensaiga, the life-giving sword. _"You have been through so much Sango-chan, but I will not let you be alone anymore."_ Inuyasha vowed to himself. His thought how ever was interrupted by a heart-piercing scream from the taijya. He saw her go down on her knees and he rushed towards her.

** "SANGO!"** he yelled as he flew over the grassy field.

_ "I-inuyasha, he is here?"_ she lifted her head to see the red and silver blur running across the field. She hauled her self up with the help of the axe, but her body was too exhausted and she fainted.

Inuyasha caught Sango right before she hit the ground. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her inside her cave. He found her bed and put her gently down on the soft furs that covered it. He smelled her and he knew she was sick. _"Stupid girl, why didn't you get help from obaasan if you were sick?"_ he scolded her in his mind. He found a bucket of water and a piece of cloth to wipe the sweat from her face and upper body. Sango had a fever and was in need of medicine. He looked around the cave and saw some dried herbs hanging from the cave ceiling. _"Good, she have had some sense to be prepared incase she got sick."_ He took down a bundle of herbs he knew was good against fevers and crushed them in a bowl.

A few minutes later, he pulled Sango up into his lap. Inuyasha felt his stomach jolt again when he felt her warmth. He pushed the feeling aside as he tried coaxing her to drink the potion he had made of the herbs. He smiled softly as he watched her drink it. _"Good girl, drink it all up now. This will have you on your feet in no time, and we can talk about old times."_

Sangos eyes fluttered open for a moment and she almost gasp at the soft smile and gentle touch of Inuyasha. _"No, I can not, this hurts to much, I just… "_ she felt like crying. Tears welled up in her eyes, she could not stop them.

"It all right Sango, just go back to sleep, I will be here watching over you," Inuyasha whispered softly and caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Inu…" she did not finish his name because he surprised her by placing a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"Go back to sleep Sango."

She nodded and closed her eyes, she was exhausted. She had been ill for days now due to her mental stress and anxiety, and it was taking its toll on her.

Inuyasha held the taijya as she slept. Her tears had made him uncomfortable so he did what he could to make them stop. He had kissed her. The taste of her skin still lingered on his lips, and he blushed slightly. She tasted good, he decided. _"Kami, what am I thinking? She is my friend not my future ma..!"_ Inuyasha flinched at the trail of his thoughts. This was not like him, not at all. He leaned back on the cave wall, pulled a fur up, and laid it around Sangos shivering form. He wanted her to be well so he would not have to be so close to her. A lifetime of loneliness made his instincts go haywire. But he began to understand those jolts of butterflies in his stomach; he wanted the taijya, in more ways then one._ "Maybe I should ask her to be my mate?"_ He dozed off into a light sleep, dreaming of Sango.

Sango woke up feeling warm and secure; something she hadn't done in ages. She could smell something woodsy, something that didn't belonged in her cave; she snuggled closer to the source of the scent, not wanting to wake up, not just yet. However, the odd feelings of not being alone in the cave made her open her eyes and she found herself staring into a red wall. _"What is this?"_ she wondered right before her memories caught up with her. _"O great Kami, I've been sleeping on Inuyasha?"_ She moved away from his warm embrace but he pulled her back.

"Stay a little bit longer," he mumbled half asleep.

"I-inuyasha, what are you doing?" she stammered and blushed when she felt his arms tighten around her body.

"I like it like this, so please be still for a while", he said and nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in her scent, making her blush go deeper. _"Good, she is almost healed."_

Sango could not say a word more, afraid that her voice would break. When she felt his claws make invisible patterns on her ribcage and stomach, she became more bewildered then before. _"What is he thinking? We are just friends are we not?"_

_ "She smells so good, I wish that.."_ Inuyasha cut off his thoughts and let his instincts take control of his actions instead. His tongue snaked out to lick her neck, making her jump a bit. He pulled her tighter against his form and continued to taste her skin. His right hand traveled up to cup her breast. Her nipple hardened under his fingertips and his smiled into her neck, and he knew – if she did not like the things he did to her now, she would kick his ass, but she did not.

"Please Inuyasha," Sango pleaded with shaky voice. I need to..

"You need to be taken care of and I will do that. Please, let me take care of you," answered Inuyasha and looked into her dark eyes. "I want to take care of you."

He brought her face forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cherry red lips. She gasped and he entered her warm cavern with his tongue. She lifted her right arm and began stroking his silver white ear with gentle strokes. Inuyasha could not help himself and began purring softly, making the demonslayer giggle a bit.

"What so funny?" he asked and moved her to straddle his lap.

"You are purring, you sound the same way like Kirara use to do."

Sangos face became sad and he kissed her again to comfort her.

"I miss her, I miss her so much Inuyasha. I miss Kagome and Shippou, I even miss the fucking monk", she cried. "I want everything to go back as it used to be. Hell, I could even have Naraku back too if it meant that we all could be together again."

He caressed her hair and back, cradling her shivering form.

"I want them to be back too Sango, but that was in the past. We must live for the present. We cannot dwell in sad memories, we must create new ones for our selves", he said.

Sango pondered his choice of words and blushed a bit. Did that mean he would stay here with her?

"Come on, I will make you breakfast," he said and surprised her a bit.

"You will make breakfast?"

"Yes, I can cook you know," he laughed.

"No, I did not."

She rose from his lap and ventured further inside the cave. She had picked a good home with a natural hot spring as an indoor bath. She washed her self up and changed into a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi tied around her waist. She was still a bit confused over Inuyashas behavior but she did not want to question his actions. He seemed unusual open with his feelings; perhaps the years he had spent with his older brother had some impact on him?

Inuyasha snooped around the kitchen area and found food to prepare. He smiled softly and let his tongue graze his lips; her taste was still there. She had kissed him back and the thought of that made him tingling all over. Maybe he could ask her to be his mate? He turned around when he heard her coming into the kitchen. She was beautiful. _"I wonder why she never have found her self a husband, I mean she is so.."_ But he was glad that she had not found anyone. He made up his mind, he would ask her to be his mate.

"You look beautiful Sango," he said, making her look down.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I have not worn this since the day Kirara was buried inside the temple; the villager gave her a big ceremony for her services, her protection."

"I made us some breakfast, come and sit down and I will serve you My Lady," he said and acted up.

She smiled and sat down. He served her a bowl of soup and gave her a piece of bread before he sat down and served himself.

T B C

So did you like it?


	2. 2

** 2. The Question**

They ate under silence, every now and then Sango could see the gentle smiles Inuyasha flashed at her and she could not help it, but blushed darkly. He had changed during his visit to the western lands and his brother. He seemed to be more gentler and caring, and did so openly. They both cleaned up the table and she went outside to watch the sun go down behind the temple hill. She jumped a bit when she felt Inuyasha wrap his strong arms around her waist. _"Why is he doing these things?"_ But she melted back into his embrace, savoring his warmth and strength. It felt too good to pass up on. She hadn't felt like this in ages and she would be a fool to turn down his care taking. Sango closed her eyes as the skies darkened and the stars were lit.

"Sango, I want to ask you something," Inuyasha said with a low voice.

"Mmm what?"

"Do you want to be my mate?"

Sango stopped breathing for a moment, her heart raced and pounded against her ribs. _"Did he really ask me to be his mate? Did I hear him right?"_ She turned around in his embrace and looked up into those pools of molten gold.

"W-what did you say?" she stuttered.

"I want you to be my mate Sango. During the time you slept, I realized I have feelings for you, feelings that I never have had before."

"But what about Kikyo and Kagome? I do not want to be anyone's replacement."

"The things I felt for Kikyo was never this strong. I never saw her as a potential mate. And as for Kagome, she was and still is, my best friend even if she never will return to us." Inuyasha brushed a few black tresses of hair from her worried face.

"I… I don't know.. Why me?"

"You are strong, beautiful, loving, passionate… I have thought of you during these years at my brother's castle, and every time my stomach made flips. That never happened with Kikyo or Kagome. And if I remembered Kagomes funny papers right, these jolts were signs of love. I think I love you Sango-chan."

_ "He loves me? O great Kami I think I will faint again."_ Sango buried her face into his strong chest, clasping her arms around his torso. She could feel his arms encircle her body, pressing her against him. _"Would I dare to let my heart out in the open once again? Can I trust him not to leave me?"_ She muffled her own words when she came to remember her fathers lecture on inu-youkai mating. Once they have taken a mate they remained together forever. Inuyasha would not leave her, not ever. She looked up into his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes Inuyasha, I will be your mate. If we can have a ceremony in the village too. I kind of like Kaede-sama to perform it."

"Of course Sango. That would be nice," said Inuyasha and lowered himself to his knees.

He received a confused look from Sango, but he just smiled gently as he took her hands into his.

"Sango, I here by proclaim my everlasting love for you. I will respect and honor you as my Mate. And I am asking you to be my wife and mate. Will you accept me as your husband and mate?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I accept,"she said and pulled him up to embrace him.

He kissed his soon-to-be mate with all the love he felt for her. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her inside the cave.

TBC


	3. 3

** LEMON**

** LEMON**

** LEMON**

** LEMON**

** You have been warned!**

** 3. The Mating**

He carried her into the bathing area of the cave. With gentle hands, he undressed them both, smiling towards her blushing face. She was just so beautiful when she blushed like that; he embraced her naked form and shivered when his skin touched hers. Her small hands caressed his back and he felt jolts of energy flow through his veins. Yes, she would indeed make a good mate.

Sango gasped when she felt his hardness against her flat stomach, she was nervous, she admitted that gladly. She had never been intimate with a male before, and now she was to mate with a half-demon. And by the way he felt against her skin, he was not very small either.

He could smell a small fear rise in Sango and he pulled back a bit to look into her eyes. However, her eyes were looking at his body's middle centre. _"She is afraid."_ He put a finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"Sango, do not be afraid. I have been told it hurts the first time for a woman, but the pain will go away."

"I know, but you are so… big," she piped out, her cheeks flaming red.

"Shh my beloved, I promise you it will be ok."

He lifted her up and put her inside the hot spring. The warm water would relieve any pain she would experience during their mating. He followed and made her sit in his lap whilst he washed her hair and back. The softness of his caress made Sango relax again. She moaned lightly when she felt his hands cupped her firm breasts. He kissed and licked her neck, taking his time to arouse her, making her feel good. However, her small sounds of desire made his youkai blood boiling with unleashed passion, but as stubborn as he was, he would press those instincts back. He would not hurt his future mate with raw lust.

"Turn around Inuyasha, it is time for me to wash your back," she whispered huskily. Her voice was thick from emotions.

"You do not have to," he answered.

"I want to."

He let her slide from his lap as he turned his back to her. Her small hands worked wonders with the muscles in his back and the way she caressed his ears, he could not help but to moan darkly with desire. She snaked her arms around his waist and her fingers found his hardened member. He hissed when she began to stroke him slowly.

"Sango, please.." he begged with ragged voice.

"Please what?" she asked seductively, she was very aroused now and wanted nothing more then to have him take her.

"Do not tease me like that; I am trying to restrain my self."

"I am ready my love," she whispered.

That was insurance enough for the hanyou and he spun around and sat down on the rock again. He pulled her up on his lap and with one swift motion; he buried himself inside her womanhood. A small scream emanated from her as he broke her innocence. Inuyasha kissed her deeply and held still as she got adjusted to his intruding member.

"It will go away soon," he whispered.

Sango swallowed the cries and kissed him back. He was right, the pain soon disappeared and she was left with a feeling of being whole. She rocked against his pelvis making him moan deeply, telling him without words that she was ok.

Inuyasha put his hands on her hips and gently lifted her up to let her now she was in control of their mating. He looked into her face and smiled when he saw the love she had for him shimmering in her dark eyes. He kissed her, letting his tongue play erotically with hers, she yipped a bit when he cupped her behind, his claws trickling her skin. His mouth left hers to wander down her neck, nipping and kissing her tasteful throat. Here and there, he left little marks, and he could barely wait for the moment when he would mark her as his forever.

Sango's hand went up to tease his pearly white ears, and she was rewarded with a soft purr. A purr that made her nipples hard by its vibration. Her eyes went wide when his length hit a sensitive spot inside her womanhood, her body arched into his.

"Do that again," she breathed and he complied making her moan passionately.

He took one of her erect nipples into his mouth and suckled it like a newborn baby. He could feel her inner walls contract around his hard member. A raspy scream slipped through her lips as her orgasm hit her hard. Inuyasha took the opportunity and bit down on her shoulder with his razor sharp fangs, marking her as his mate. The coppery taste of her blood made him release his seed into her welcoming womb. He pulled her tight against himself, hugging her until they both came down to earth again.

He hauled them both up from the warm water, still connected he carried her to the sleeping chamber. He laid them down so she was on top of him.

"How do you feel mate?" he asked tenderly.

"As if I have touched the heavens," she answered with low voice.

"I feel the same my beloved."

He pulled up a fur and covered them both with it. He could feel a connection between their souls being made due to the mating. He could feel Sango's emotions flow through the link and he smiled. Their mating had been completed.


	4. 4

** 4. Kaede's Blessing**

Inuyasha awoke to the lovely sounds of birdsongs. He felt a stirring upon his chest and he opened his eyes, only to be met by his new mate's sleeping face_. "Sango, my love, my mate. If I had known from the beginning that my emotions for you were love I should have been there for you earlier."_ he thought as he caressed her back. He realized that his manhood still was buried inside of her, and he could feel the desire rising again. He pushed his hips upwards and received a soft moan from his mate.

"Are you awake my beloved mate?" he purred low in her ear.

"Mmm no," she answered with a small smile.

"That is bad, because I really want to mate with you again," Inuyasha said and pulled his hard member back before driving it in again, burying himself to the hilt.

Sango gasped lightly and arched her back to make him go deeper inside of her. He laughed a bit and flipped them around so he was on top of her. He looked down into her sparkling eyes as he gently pumped his length in and out of her soft body. He caught one of her nipples with his lips and grazed the top with his fangs; he just loved the feeling of her response with her inner muscles as they contracted around his hardness. He rose to his knees so he could look more at her beautiful body. He took her legs and held them in place over his thighs, but let them go as he felt her lock her ankles behind his back. Inuyasha drove himself inside her wet cavern and hit her sensitive spot and she came around his flesh. However, this time he would not follow her, no, he would take his time, making sure she would feel good at least one more time before he released his seed inside of her.

Sango touched the heavens as she rode high on her orgasm, she felt as if she was floating on clouds. She looked up into Inuyashas face and saw his handsome features.

"I love you Inu-chan," she panted between his powerful thrusts.

"I love you too my Sango."

Inuyasha let his thumb caress the little bundle of nerves right above her wet entrance, making her body rigid with heat.

"Did you like that?" he asked huskily and touched it again.

"Y-yes," she panted.

"Come for me again, I want to se you come my love."

His naughty words made her lift up her hips so he could thrust deeper inside of her. He moaned as she flexed her inner walls. She smiled and repeated her actions and he lost it and pounded faster into her heat. He lowered his head to graze his mark with his fangs, drawing a little bit of blood as his seed was released into her womb. They lay still as their breathing evened out. Inuyasha rolled them over so she was on top again. He kissed her lovingly, happy to see her tired but satisfied eyes.

"You are going to ware me out Inu-chan," Sango said and kissed his nose before rising up a bit.

"What do you say about getting cleaned up?" he asked and rested his upper body on his elbows. "Then we can take a trip to Kaede-obaasan, so she can perform the ceremony for us."

"I would like that Inu-chan," said Sango and lifted her self up from her mate, moaning a bit as his member was pulled out from her womanhood.

She went to the bathing area and climbed into the warm spring. With a washcloth, she cleaned her self and ordered Inuyasha to come into the water with her so she could wash his back.

Two hours later Inuyasha helped Sango to put on her very special kimono. It was made of natural white silk with small bleach white cherry blossoms with pink centers. Her obi was light pink and Inuyasha took his time to wrap her up. When she was completely dressed, she looked like a princess. He kissed her on her forehead and mumbled small words of love to her. He would find himself some clothes that were more suitable in the village. The fire-rat armor he always wore was not the thing to get married in.

Inuyasha lifted Sango up bridal style and flew towards Kaede's village. Sango giggled a bit when the air made her hair fly around her face, tickling her neck and throat. Her arms were locked behind her mate's neck and every now and then, she would kiss his cheek.

He sat down on the temples ground and walked behind Sango as she entered the temple. Inside the temple stood a wooden statue of her beloved Kirara. A small tear trickled down her face and she laid down a blue flower before the statue.

"I am getting married today Kirara, to Inuyasha," she whispered with sad voice. "I only wished for you to be here and witness my happiness. I hope you know that I still love you and I miss you very much."

"Kirara, I promise I will take good care of your mistress; I will not let anything harm her," promised Inuyasha and bowed respectfully towards the wooden figure.

For a moment, he could have sworn he saw the figure smile gently but then again, he could have been wrong. He took Sango's hand and they walked outside. They descended the stairs that led from the temple and they were met by a smiling old miko at the bottom.

"Good day my children, I can see that you did her some good," Kaede smiled.

"Was this something you expected obaasan?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Well, I maybe old, but I still have some tricks up my sleeves you know, and seeing glimpses of the future is one of them," she answered truthfully.

"I am glad Kaede-sama," said Sango.

"We was wondering if you would do us the honour and to the binding-ritual for us?" he asked the old miko.

"Gladly my children."

"I will leave for a while; I must find my self some suitable clothes," said Inuyasha and kissed his mates lips.

"Do not be long, I will be here with Kaede, waiting for you my mate," Sango said and caressed his face as he nodded.

Inuyasha found his way into the village, taking care of his business.

Sango followed Kaede into her hut. She could see the old miko's happy face and Sango smiled towards her. This was going to be a wonderful day.

Soon the whole village had heard the news about Inuyasha and Sango and a big feast was prepared for the couple. They saw the young lovers as the protectors of the village and this was their way to show them their respect and gratitude.

Inuyasha was helped by several men to prepare his new clothing. He found a dark blue kimono with light blue flowers on the collar and arm sleeves. An older woman braided his silvery white hair into a thick length.

"You are one handsome young man, Sango-sama is very lucky to have such handsome husband," she said and let the braid graze down his left shoulder.

"Thank you Mansaku-san," he answered and bowed his head.

"So, run along, your mate is waiting," she waved him off.

Sango dropped her jaw when she saw Inuyasha's new look. He was drop-dead gorgeus in the blue outfit. And with his hair braided like that, yes her mouth almost watered. She ran towards him, and he lifted her up, kissing her passionately. He just loved the taste of his mate and soon to be wife. A small sound from surrounding people made them part a bit, blushing and laughed nervously.

Kaede saw the young couple sharing their kisses of love and her old heart was lightened, she could pass on to the next world now. Sango, her young ward, had found happiness. The young woman did not know of Kaede's thoughts of her, but the old miko had come to see the taijya as the child she never had. Yes, she was the daughter in Kaede's old heart.

Just as the dusk began to settle the ceremony was about to start. Inuyasha and Sango stood before Kaede and the old miko recited the ancient binding-words. No one understood these words except for the scholars, priests and mikos. Inuyasha and Sango looked smiling into each other's eyes the whole time. Their heads was crowned with wild flowers, making them look like figures from a fairytale.

"Sango, will you promise to love Inuyasha and respect him as your husband?"

"Yes I will," answered a smiling Sango.

"Inuyasha, will you promise to love Sango and respect her as your wife?"

"Yes I will," answered Inuyasha.

"Then I proclaim you as husband and wife under the sun and the moon, and may all Gods protect You on Your journey through life."

Inuyasha kissed his new wife with all the love he felt for her and she responded with the same feeling.

The newly wed couple danced and laughed with the villagers all night until it was time for bed. They were shown to a hut next to Kaede and it did not take them to long to tangle themselves into each other's embraces.

Kaede smiled and went inside her hut with a yawn.  
In the East, the pink shades of the dawn caressed the skies.

T B C


	5. 5

** 5. A pup?**

Kaede came knocking on their hut a bit after midday. She heard Inuyasha acknowledge her presence with a low grumpy sound.

"Time for you lovebirds to have some dinner," the old lady smiled.

"Thank you Kaede-obaasan, just give us a few moments to get ready," answered a very tired Sango.

Kaede went back to her hut and prepared for their food.

Inuyasha took Sango into his arms and kissed her with passion.

"Have you slept well my mate and wife?" he asked with low voice.

"I have my husband," she answered and snaked her arms around his waist drawing him close.

"What shall we do today after we have eaten with Kaede?"

"Pick up some things on the village market and then head for home again?"

"Sounds good to me my mate."

He pushed Sango against the wall and heaved her up so she could put her legs around his waist as he gently guided his engorged length into her hot slit.

"Inuyasha, I said we should not take to long," she breathed as he filled her with his manhood.

"Just a quickie my love, I need to feel you again," Inuyasha answered and nipped at his mark on her neck, drawing small droplets of blood.

"You are insatiable my husband," she giggled and closed her eyes as she let the passion flame high inside her body.

"I am just so very much in love with a very beautiful woman."

He pumped gently into her making her mewl low every time he brushed against her hidden pearl. It did not take to long to have her come around his intruding pole. He could feel her inner juices spill all over him and he let go, filling her once again.

They both blushed a bit when Kaede threw them an eyeful of wickedness. They ate under silence. Kaede smiled inwardly when she saw the love flowing between the hanyou and the taijya. For once she had a good foresight, yes indeed she had.

Sango and Inuyasha roamed the little village and found a few useful items and groceries before they said good-bye to Kaede.

"Do not wait to long to visit next time," she smiled towards the young couple.

"We promise to visit soon again," answered Sango and kissed Kaede's wrinkled cheek.

Inuyasha surprised them both by hugging the old miko.

"Hop on Sango, I will carry you home," he said and lowered himself so his wife easily could climb up on his back.

The ride home did not take long and soon Sango found herself in the arms of her mate once again. He sat her down in front of their cave and kissed her lightly.

"I love you my mate," he whispered in between the kisses.

"Mmm, I love you too Inu-chan."

They put aside the items they had collected in the village and then they sat down to watch the beautiful scenery surrounding the cave.

Inuyasha sat down with his back against the cave wall and pulled Sango down to sit between his legs. He snaked his strong arms around her waist and ribcage, hugging her close to his chest. She relaxed and closed her eyes, just enjoying the warm connection between their souls. She felt him sniff a bit before he nuzzled her neck. That was then he could smell something different, he took a few whiffs to be sure. He smiled when her scent confirmed one of his dreams. She was with pup, his pup. A proud feeling welled up inside his chest and his heart began to beat rapidly. _"I can not believe this; she is really carrying my pup."_ He thought and pulled her tighter against him.

"Something wrong Inu-chan?" she asked a bit worried.

"No my beloved, nothing is wrong. I am just so happy to have such lovely wife and mate as you," he said, not quite ready to tell her about his findings.

She did not say anything more and relaxed again. It did not take her to long to fall asleep in her mates loving embrace. _"Sango, my beloved, we are going to have a pup."_ He could scream to the world of his happiness. Tomorrow he would tell Sango about her expectation and he would get the material to make a cradle for the pup.

T B C


	6. 6

** 6. The Telling and a Cradle**

Inuyasha woke up early the next day; he was very excited to say the least. Today was the day he would tell his mate about her expectation. He tucked the fur around Sango's sleeping form and ventured out from the cave. For the third day in a row, there was a clear blue sky, he inhaled the fresh air and looked content with him self. He thought about the material for the cradle, and found the oak to be the best tree to use. He took off and found what he was looking for in a nearby forest. He sliced up the tree using his sword and brought back the material to the cave. With skilled fingers and claws, he began to create the frame to the cradle.

Sango heard some odd noises and decided it was time to wake up. She followed the sounds to the outside and found Inuyasha sitting on the ground, carving in a piece of wood. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at him with curious eyes.

"Inu-chan, what are you doing?" she asked?

"If you will make some tea for us I will soon tell you what I am making," he answered with a sparkling smile.

Sango nodded, not quite satisfied with his answer, she did not like surprises, they always seemed to blow up in her face and become nasty.

Inuyasha brushed his red armour off and went after Sango. He saw her preparing for tea and he sat down at the table. His smile never left his face. _"He is acting odd, what is he up to?"_ she wondered as she watched him from the corner of her eyes. _"That goofy smile of his, something weird is going on here."_ Sango had used two words that Kagome once had taught her. Sometimes words from the future did come in handy. She poured up tea into carved cups and she sat down face to face with her husband.

Inuyasha tasted Sango's delicious tea and his smile widened a bit.

"Ok Inu-chan, would you like to tell me what you are up to?" she asked a bit angrily.

"I am making a cradle."

Inuyasha had dropped his bomb and silence entered the cave. Sango just stared at her mate as if he had grown mushrooms on his head.

"You are making **WHAT!"**

"A cradle my beloved mate, you are carrying my pup," he clarified.

"Are you telling me Inuyasha, that I am pregnant?" Sango whispered with low voice, she tried to grasp the things he was telling her.

"Yes, you are pregnant; I can smell it in your scent. I knew it yesterday, but I wanted to surprise you a bit by making a little cradle for the pup."

"Surprise me a bit?"

"Are you not happy my mate?" Inuyasha's voice hinted a bit of hurt.

"I… I…"

Sango rose and waved her hands, not knowing what to say. She was carrying Inuyasha's child within her womb. How could this have happened? _"You dimwit, you know how it happened, if you make love like you two have done, this was bound to happened. But am I happy?... Of course I am.. I am going to have a baby."_ Sango screamed and threw herself into Inuyasha's dumfounded form.

"We are going to have a baby! Of course I am happy my mate, so very happy," she cried happily and let little kisses rain down on the hanyou's face.

"You had me worried there for a while Sango," he said, gasping for air. She had hugged him to tight for his lungs to work correctly.

"Sorry Inu-chan, but I am so happy I could scream."

_ "You already have my love."_ he thought with a smile and felt the ringing in his sensitive ears. He saw her rise again and began to pace around the cave.

"Oh, Inu-chan there is so much we must do before the baby is born," she began ranting all the things they had to do and Inuyasha sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

They spent the rest of the day planning for the happy event. Inuyasha could not have been a happier hanyou. He had a lovely mate, and she carried their first child. With in a month he should be able to tell the sex of the pup too. This day turned out to be a very good one.

T B C


	7. 7

**   
7. Two visits to the prize of one day**

A month later Inuyasha was the one to chop wood for the cooking fire. He would not let Sango do anything related to heavy work. He knew she was furious with him, but he would just kiss her and whisper loving words to her and she would give in. He was overprotecting her, but he would not risk her or the pup's life if he could prevent it.

Suddenly he felt a familiar scent in the air and he laid down the axe to look for the person that was entering his territory. _"This can become ugly."_ he thought as he saw a figure with dark blue and lilac robes.

"Mate, we have a visitor today," he called for Sango.

"We have? Wonderful, I will make us some tea. Who is it?" said Sango with a cheery voice.

"Miroku and his wife I believe," said Inuyasha.

Sango stiffened noticeable and her eyes widen with both fear and anger. Inuyasha smelled her distress and immediately went to her. He pulled her inside the warmth of his embrace, whispering words of comfort to her.

"He cannot hurt you anymore my mate; you are my mate now, not his. If he as much dares to touch or scold you, I will personally see to that he is fed with buffalo shit."

Sango laughed at Inuyasha's choice of words and nodded, of course her mate would protect her. He hugged her tightly before letting her go so she could make the promised tea to them.

Inuyasha went outside and greeted his old friend and his wife.

"Long time Miroku, how are you?" he asked politely.

"Very well thank you, I am here because I think Kaede is getting old and do not know what she is saying," said Miroku with a hint of humour in his voice. "First, this is my wife Aoji."

"Nice to meet you Aoji-san," said Inuyasha with respectful voice, surprising his old friend.

"I am glad to finally have the opportunity to meet you too Inuyasha-sama, I have heard so much about your adventures with my husband," the young woman said with a sparkle.

"Now that we are familiar with each other, what do you mean that Kaede is old? We went to see her the other day; she seemed just fine then," said Inuyasha and showed them inside the cave.

"Well, she said that she had preformed a ceremony for you and Sango about a month ago, a binding ceremony."

"Did you ask any of the villagers if her telling was correct?" asked Inuyasha with a coldness in his voice.

"No, because I knew she was just babbling, like old people tend to do sometimes."

"Hmm, ok…"

Miroku flinched a bit when he saw the dark shadow appear in his old friend's eyes. There was something… but he just could not put his finger on it.

Inuyasha led them into the kitchen area and let them have their seats beside the table. He walked up to Sango's stiff form and took the teapot from her shaking hands.

"It is ok my beloved, let me handle this ok?" he whispered low so that their guests would not hear his words.

"Ok my mate," she answered with equally low voice.

He went back to the table and poured tea into the carved cups.

"So you think Kaede was just babbling when she said she had preformed the binding ceremony for Sango and me?" Inuyasha asked, a tint of bitterness could be heard in his rough voice.

"Yes, we all know you have this thing for both Kikyo and Kagome, why should you offer yourself to be the mate of a demon slayer?" Miroku's voice was filled with something that Sango would recognize as disgust.

"Is there something wrong with demon slayers?" Inuyasha asked. "We both travelled with Sango many years, and I did not find anything wrong with her."

"No, like a friend she is good, but as a mate… tsk tsk… her body is covered with scars and battle marks."

"Houshi-sama, I truly am sorry for you," came a cold voice from the entrance of the cave.

They all looked up to see Inuyasha's brother standing there with both the toad demon Jaken and the little girl named Rin.

"Rin-chan," squealed Sango and rushed forward towards the young girl.

"Sango-sama, how are you?" asked the girl, hugging the older woman with love.

"What is this?" Miroku asked with confused looks in his dark blue eyes.

"Miroku, you know my older brother Sesshoumaru, do you not?"

The former monk nodded.

"Well, I have been living with him for a few years. But little more then a month ago, I travelled back to Kaede and found out that Sango was in a poor shape. I paid my dear friend a visit, and I found love inside her arms."

Miroku's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Sango and I are both Mates and we are Husband and Wife. We asked Kaede to perform the binding ceremony for us, and Sango is carrying our first-born child within her womb," said Inuyasha with pride, almost puffing his chest up.

** "WHAT?** You are married to her?" Miroku spat with venom.

Aoji flinched at her husband's words, this was not the loving and caring Miroku, she had come to know, this was something else.

Sesshoumaru felt the hostility inside the cave and prepared himself to protect his brother and mate. The former monk showed signs that made his immortal soul shiver with an uncomfortable buzz.

Inuyasha's golden eyes hardened to be like two like to dangerously glimmering diamonds, no one talked about his mate like that.

"Yes, I am both married and mated to Sango. Do you have something against that, I suggest you leave us at once," he growled low.

"I just cannot believe you have picked the most scarred bride in the entire region," Miroku scolded. "Shit Inuyasha, I had thought a handsome guy like you would have picked a more beautiful woman to be your mate and wife."

_ "That's it…"_ Sesshoumaru took a firm grip around the former monk's throat and lifted him out from the cave. He would gladly have poisoned the taunting monk. However, the shithead had a wife, and he was not the one to claim the title widower.

"Sango-sama is the perfect wife and mate for my brother, and I will not hear any more of your taunting about my little sister, is that understood. If you are to show your face here again, this Sesshoumaru will kill you, is that understood monk?"

"Y-yes.." Miroku hiccupped.

"Good, leave now and you will go unharmed."

"Aoji-chan, come we will go **NOW**," Miroku panted.

No sound was heard from his wife.

"Aoji, come we must go now," the former monk yelled.

"**NO!** I will not go with you," she piped back, taking cover behind the tall taiyoukai.

"Aoji?"

"No, you are a horrible person, and I here by declare that you are no longer my husband!"

Miroku gasped and his face became as long as a horse, with his wife's statement.

"Aoji, you cannot mean that…"

** "YES I CAN!** I will not hear of it anymore, Sango-chan is a beautiful person and so is her husband, I will not be able to hear you cursing about them again," the young woman's voice rang inside the cavern.

"You heard her Houshi, leave this area now, or I, Sesshoumaru, will have you disposed like a bag of garbage," the Taiyoukai's sinister voice hollered

The ice-cold glare inside the inu-youkais golden eyes and the hateful eyes of his… now former wife, made Miroku to take his leave without further comments. The former monk could deal with Inuyasha, but if his older brother, the almighty Sesshoumaru at his side, no.. there was no chance in hell he could possible win that battle. The monk withdrew, leaving his former young wife behind.

Aoji watched as her husband pulled back and disappeared from the cavern. He dark green eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She had loved him, but the side he had displayed this day, no that was not a quality she wished for a husband.

"Are you ok my beloved?" Inuyasha asked and hugged Sango tight to his form.

"Mmm, I am ok, but Aoji?" Sango released her self from her husbands grip and went to the crying young woman.

"Aoji-chan, please do not cry," Sango begged and put her arms around the shivering form of Aoji. "You could not have known, please, do not cry."

"Sango-chan, why?"

"Some men just see the shell of us, not our souls," explained Sango as best she could.

"I cannot believe I choose him as my husband," the young one cried.

"Shhh, you will find your self a new husband one day, a man that will see what your soul is capable of, if he cannot do this, well, you should wait for the next one. OK?"

"Ahh, I understand," sniffled Aoji.

"Good, now let me introduce you to my husbands brother – this is Lord Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western Lands."

The young woman bowed towards the regal lord and he smiled inwardly. His new little sister had the gift of speech; he gave her that.

"My Lord, my name is Aoji," the girl said with respect.

"Good afternoon Aoji-san, I am Sesshoumaru, the lord of the Western Lands. Inuyasha is my brother and ally. His mate is a powerful taijya, a demon slayer, a person with the skills to exterminate both me and my brother, but she chose to take my brother as her mate, and let this be a lesson to us all," the regal lord said as he bowed to the young woman.

"Yes my lord," the young woman answered and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Inuyasha smirked invisible. _"I believe my brother has found his mate too."_ he thought and shrugged a bit as he and Sango poured some tea into new cups.

T B C

So tell me what you all think of this...


End file.
